Conquest of Dark Spirits
by Dark Gaia
Summary: What would happen if Legolas accidentally got the Ring?


Tursiops: Hey, people! I am not new, as you might now, I am just ... renewed! I decided to start this story all over again. I'm sorry for some of you who used to read my story, but it was just no use going on like that. Okaaaaay! Let's get started!  
  
Tursiops (yes, again): I'm going to zap a bit in the story. If I don't it will just get boring. Okay?  
  
The Ring felt it was closer to its master than ever before. It was in the forest, actually 'hoping' that it would NOT be found. Of course it was found. Not by one of the Fellowship, I mean, how can the Fellowship even exist when the Ring is not in their possession? So, someone else found it.  
  
Two shady persons were walking through the forest. They were both informed about the loss of the Ring, so they were actually running away from their homes.  
  
Author's Note: Well, shady, for you, I know who they are, but you're not supposed to know yet! =)  
  
Person 1: Aina, wait a sec!  
  
Person 2: Hm? What is it?  
  
Person 1: That shiny thing over there, in the mud.  
  
Person 2: Eh? You found something cool? Show me.  
  
Person 1: I ... no. I don't want to show.  
  
Person 2: Why not? Legolas! I want to see it! Please! It can't be something ridiculous! It must be a jewel or something! Oh, please!  
  
Person 1 (Legolas): I told you before. I'm not going to show it to you, so get lost.  
  
Person 2 (Ainariël): Get LOST?! But Legolas!  
  
Legolas: Go away, Aina.  
  
Ainariël: ... * stares at Legolas * Legolas ... * starts to shake * Legolas, why are you so ... Why do you want it so badly? Why can't I ... Why can't I even see it ... ?  
  
Legolas doesn't respond, but he picks the 'shiny thing' up.  
  
Legolas: What a ... pretty thing ...  
  
Ainariël: * turns around * Legolas, I didn't expect you to do such a thing!  
  
Legolas: I warned you, Aina! GET LOST! Right NOW!  
  
Ainariël: * apparently shocked and runs away *  
  
Legolas: * smiles * Finally.  
  
Legolas turns around as well and goes into the forest deeper and deeper, until the forest gets darker, shadier, creepier and with less living creatures. Only a few trees who wouldn't dare to talk to Legolas with the Ring in his possession ... Legolas sits down on an old, chopped down tree.  
  
Legolas: It's finally ... mine ... my precious ... yes ...  
  
Suddenly it seems like Legolas is stroke by thunder, not for real, but he suddenly stands up.  
  
Legolas: What am I dóing ... ?! Where am ... * looks around * The forest ... Oh yes! AINA!! Where are you?  
  
But Ainariël is far, far away. She fled into the mountains. She foresaw this, that Legolas and she couldn't get far. When she almost collapsed, she stopped running and hid in a pretty light cave, where she, of course, couldn't hear Legolas.  
  
Legolas: Aina ... Ainariël ... Where are you, Aina?!  
  
His eyes are suddenly wide open.  
  
Legolas: It's this ... this ... oh my GOD!  
  
He tries to throw the Ring away, but he can't. He is now bound to the Ring.  
  
Legolas: * carefully puts the Ring away * Okaay ... I will keep it with me ... for a little while ... Until I found someone who is better off with it than I am ...  
  
A few days later Legolas is totally lost. Yes, in the forest. How could that be, an Elf lost in the woods? I have an explanation for you. Legolas was so nervous that anyone else would get the Ring, that he only went deeper into the woods where nobody has ever been. And that's no good. The trees wouldn't guide him back and kept him awake with their endless whispering.  
  
Legolas: ... This Ring ... * looks around * ... nobody here ... okay ...  
  
He carefully took the Ring out of his bag and looked at it carefully. Nothing special about it, right? What could something like this do? He heard all those stories about the Dark Lord Sauron and this Ring which always tried to get back to him. But what did this Ring do to him? Nothing really, right? It was just the fear he had from all those stories. Although he was still afraid of it, he wanted to put it on. Just to try it out. But the Ring wasn't ment to be in the hands of an Elf. When Men or Hobbits would put it on, they would definitely disappear for the eyes of any other living creature, but when an Elf puts it on? Something totally different ...  
  
So Legolas carefully brought the Ring near his finger. Not that he knew that something would happen ... but he just wanted to try it out, remember? Then he put it on. He waited a few seconds, but nothing really happened. He didn't disappear or anything and he didn't notice anything happening to him or around him. The trees didn't seem to be shocked and Legolas understood. But after a minutes with the Ring on and he wanted to take it off again, he couldn't. The Ring got smaller and smaller and was now too small to take it off again. He was terribly shocked. He looked around nervously. Nothing. At least nothing to be afraid of.  
  
But then he collapsed. The power of the Ring was too heavy for him. And the Ring took its chance ...  
  
Tursiops: Ooooh, wasn't that exciting? I hope it was! At least I thought so! Kk, review me, please, and I'm sure of it that you won't have to wait for too long, okay? =) A new chapter will be up soon!! 


End file.
